1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-codec camera system and an image acquisition program that use a multi-codec camera that acquires video in the form of multiple compression-rate image data so as to provide optimal image data according to various conditions to a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network camera system that acquires video via a network in related art, a camera connected to the network selects the codec of acquired image data (for example, MPEG: Moving Picture Experts Group or JPEG: Joint Photographic Experts Group) and the selected codec image data is transferred to a server or a client (see JP-A-2003-204518, JP-A-2004-146959 and JP-A-2005-136613, for example).
On the other hand, in recent years, a multi-codec camera that supports multiple types of codec is available. By using such a camera, it is possible to build a system that handles multiple codec image data.